Methods and devices for processing or producing a fiber band are known from JP 2 688 845 B2, JP 03 146777 A, JP 03 251 408 A, WO 2009/074490 A1, US 2005/0221085 A1, JP 2007-076224 A, JP 2008-246782 A, U.S. Pat. No. 3,422,796 A, U.S. Pat. No. 4,059,068 A, EP 0 397 506 A2, U.S. Pat. No. 5,798,068 A, U.S. Pat. No. 4,588,538 A, U.S. Pat. No. 3,873,389 A, U.S. Pat. No. 3,993,726 A, DE 25 07 675 A1, U.S. Pat. No. 4,300,878 A and U.S. Pat. No. 7,571,524 B2.